


Motivation

by tittianamaslany



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittianamaslany/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: Movie night gets interesting.
Relationships: Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi/Alice Pieszecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Motivation

_ I'ma break you off, let me be your motivation  
To stay and give it tonight. _

Gigi tossed her bag on the counter. She had a long day starting with a big open house and closing with a never-ending bidding war. Her clients were determined, she’d give them that. But mostly she was tired. She heard the TV in the other room and saw an open bottle of wine on the counter. She slipped her shoes off and went to toss her jacket on the rack near the door. 

“You’re late! We’ve been saving the new episode for you, hurry up!” Alice called from the living room. 

“Yep, be there in a sec,” Gigi yelled back.

She went to the nearest cabinet and pulled out the biggest mug she could find. She grabbed the half empty bottle and examined it for a moment before shrugging and beginning her pour. 

“That kinda day?” Nat asked, leaning against the kitchen entryway. 

“God yes,” Gigi said. “Do you ever just wish people would go fuck themselves before you do it for them?”

“Are you saying you’re going to fuck your client?” Nat asked with a giggle.

“UGH,” Gigi groaned. She finished filling her mug nearly to the top, emptying the bottle and licking the rim. 

“I’ll open a new one in a minute I just need to -“ she paused and took a big sip, holding the mug with two hands close to her lips as though she was sipping the sweetest hot chocolate. “Yep. Yep, that’s good.”

“There’s a plate in the microwave for you,” Nat said. “Alice got those bowls you like.”

“I uh...I got stress Taco Bell on my way home,” Gigi said abashedly. 

“That rough of a day?” 

Gigi’s eyes widened in a nod as she took another big sip of her wine.

Nat giggled again and reached toward her.

“Come on, we’ve been waiting to watch ‘Below Deck’ with you and Alice almost broke the golden rule because she was so antsy.”

“But I didn’t!” Alice piped from the other room.

Gigi laughed and stepped toward Nat, giving her a soft kiss before heading to the couch. Per usual, Alice had already set up the coffee table full of every snack imaginable. 

“What’s the point of bingeable TV if we can’t also binge on snacks?” she had asked when Gigi poked her about her excess of snacks weeks ago. 

The trio had been navigating their new life for a few months. Bumps came and went, but since they sat down and laid out ground rules things had been mostly smooth sailing. There had been plenty of discussion about intimacy, but just as much about daily life: cooking schedules, pickups, date nights. They were still learning, but Gigi had never felt so at home. She had the love of her life back, she had her kids, and she was falling more in love with Alice’s quirky, goofy self every day. 

“Below Deck” had become their Friday night ritual. It was often Gigi’s longest day, so Nat was on bedtime duty while Alice took care of dinner. By the time Gigi got home most weeks, the kids were asleep, the wine was open, and the TV was queued up. 

She set her mug down on the coffee table and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. She sat in the middle, her token and favorite spot. She leaned against Nat, who draped her arm around her shoulders, and Alice leaned against the other corner with her legs stretched across her girlfriends. 

Alice clicked play and they settled in, her popping Skittles and Nat sneaking popcorn over Gigi’s shoulder while running her hands gently across Gigi’s hair. 

“Oh my god, can you believe Captain Lee just WALKED OFF like that? You can’t just fucking abandon ship! You’re the captain!” Alice yelled, throwing a Skittle at the screen.

“Babe, it’s just the drama,” Nat laughed.

“I kind of love when she gets like this though,” Gigi added, her token half smile glimmering at Alice through the light of the TV.

“Ugh, he’s just such a dick,” Alice added. She shifted positions, taking the popcorn away and laying her head in Gigi’s lap in its place.

“Y’know, I wanted to keep eating that,” Gigi said with a smirk.

“Oh please, Nat was stealing all of it anyway.” Alice said, grabbing Gigi’s arm and locking it around herself. “I’m stressed, I need to be snuggled.”

Gigi and Nat laughed softly together, settling in for the rest of the episode. When the credits rolled, Alice grabbed the remote from the table and passed it to Gigi.

“Next pick, your turn,” she said.

“I thought it was my turn,” Nat asked.

“No, you chose last night when we stayed up late to watch ‘Real Housewives.’ Gigi’s pick,” Alice said, lying back down in Gigi’s lap and motioning for her to change the channel.

Gigi navigated to Netflix and clicked on “Tiny House Nation,” a recent favorite for cooling off after a long day. Alice snatched the remote from her hands and flipped the TV off.

“Al, what the fuck?” Gigi asked.

“You don’t get to pick if you’re going to pick something boring,” Alice said, shrugging on her lap and rolling onto her back to look at Gigi.

“‘Tiny House Nation’ is not boring! The relationship dynamics are all there plus it has amazing architecture!”

“I mean, I gotta agree with Alice on this one,” Nat said.

Gigi looked between her girlfriends, a sly half smile taking over her face.

“Well, fine. Do I get a second pick?” she asked.

Alice and Nat looked at each other and shrugged.

“Three out of three say yes. Go for it,” Alice said, handing back the remote.

Gigi turned off the TV and put the remote in front of Alice. She grabbed her phone from underneath her and started typing. 

“Oh, that’s new,” Nat said with a grin. From her lap, Alice craned her neck to see.

“Guys it’s not fair if I can’t see it!”

“Patience, I promise you’ll like it,” Gigi said, her voice getting slightly husky.

“Oh,” Alice said, lying back down. “Well with that voice, what’s not to like?”

Gigi clicked a few more times and then held her phone out for all three to see. 

“Oh!” Alice said softly. “Well, this is definitely new. And I’m definitely into it.”

The screen was lit up with two naked women, one in a leather bra and panties set straddling the other. 

“Should I make more popcorn?” Alice asked. 

“Depends. How long do you think we’ll be here?” Gigi quirked back. 

“Well, I’d say not that long based exclusively on your voice right now,” Alice piped back. She propped her arm on Gigi’s leg to sit up further and watch. 

On the screen, the woman in leather licked down the center of the other woman’s chest and slowly ate her out. She groped at the bottom woman’s nipples, pinching them tightly. Her moans became more intense. Alice’s mouth was drier than she remembered. She was absentmindedly gripping Gigi’s knee on and off, her nails slipping to the inside of Gigi’s thighs. 

Just as the woman on screen was about to come, Alice grasped hard and Gigi’s breath hitched. The blonde took it as a cue, tightening her grip even more and moving her hand higher. As Alice’s hand danced upward, Nat’s hand was working its way down, grasping at Gigi’s nipple softly through her shirt. She was still in her work clothes, but she was getting the sense that that would be short lived. 

“We should probably move to the bedroom...just in case,” Nat said with a raspy voice. 

Gigi locked her phone and dropped softly on the table as Alice stood up and pulled Gigi’s hand toward the bedroom. Gigi in turn pulled Nat with her as they stumbled feverishly toward the bedroom. Gigi whirled Alice around, pressing their lips together while still walking. She pushed Alice not so gently into the doorframe outside the bedroom, with Nat crashing into her back and sucking on her neck. 

“Get the fuck inside,” Gigi whispered harshly at Alice. 

“Oh, yeah okay,” Alice said quickly, dragging the other two quickly into the bedroom. Gigi slammed her into the closed door and locked it behind them. She quickly slid down Alice’s front, taking her purple silk shorts and underwear down as she went. Nat took her place on Alice’s lips, as Gigi’s dropped to her knees licking Alice’s clit softly. 

One of Nat’s arms pushed gently on Alice’s throat, while the other slid down her own body and into her pants to rub her clit. Alice pulled Nat closer with one arm, gripping Gigi’s hair with the other hand and willing her to go faster. Gigi picked up her pace, digging her nails into the back of Alice’s thighs. 

“Fuck,” Alice whispered, her legs going softer as she came. 

She dragged Gigi up by the hair and wrapped her arms around both of her girlfriends, urging them toward the bed. Alice landed first with Gigi on top of her and Nat behind Gigi. 

“Why the fuck do you still have that on?” Alice growled, noting that Gigi was still in her work clothes. Gigi licked her already glistening lips and smiled the way that she knew drove Alice wild. Alice quickly sat up, positioning Gigi to stay on her knees straddling her. Nat climbed behind Gigi, sucking her neck hard and unbuttoning her shirt deftly as Alice loosened the clasp and zipper on her pants. 

Alice stuck her two fingers in Gigi’s mouth, forcing her to suck hard while Nat pulled her bra down and pinched her nipples. Gigi leaned her head back against Nat, opening up her neck further for Nat to nip at. 

Alice slid her hand into Gigi’s pants, sliding her fingers inside. Nat braced Gigi with an arm around the waist, the other also sliding into her pants, rolling across her clit. Alice twisted her fingers slightly, causing Gigi to yelp and throw herself forward to brace against the wall, giving Alice prime access to her front. Alice bit her nipple hard as Gigi ground down onto hers and Nat’s hands, riding out her orgasm. When Gigi moaned loudly, the three paused to catch a breath, smiling giddily at each other. Gigi and Alice kissed softly, locking eyes for a moment before Gigi climbed down to join Alice and look at Nat. 

“Your turn,” they said in unison. Nat’s eyes went wide as Gigi quickly pulled her down between them, both flipping on top of her. Alice focused on her top half, giving her soft, quick kisses that quickly turned into harsher, deeper ones as Gigi slid down and attached her mouth to Nat’s already sensitive clit. 

Nat let out a breathy laugh as Gigi slid one finger inside her and then two more, pumping gently while alternating sucking and licking her clit. Alice continued peppering kisses down her neck and grasping her breasts. One of Nat’s arms slid up Alice’s leg, finding her center and sliding in. Nat’s moans became louder as Alice bit down on her neck and ground herself into Nat’s hand. Gigi curled her fingers once and then again as Nat and Alice came at the same time.

Alice collapsed next to Nat, her head on Nat’s stomach, while Gigi rested on the inside of Nat’s thigh. They all breathed quietly for a few moments before Alice piped up, directing her voice at Gigi. 

“I have to ask — was the no underwear because the pants were so tight or were you planning for this?” 

“You’ll have to find out next time,” she giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been percolating in my head for a few weeks and I'm jazzed to finally get to write for these 3. Let me know what you think! Thanks to my forever beta Kelsey for editing.


End file.
